Angel in the Dark
by Fumiki Yuy
Summary: Lost in the void of his own mind, Zero struggles to reason a way out of his bondage. I do not own Vampire Knight, but I DO own the title "Angel in the Dark", link found in my profile.


Within the darkness a solitary figure sits with knees tucked beneath the buttocks, the torso hunched over as though struck with a massive object. No movement is made, and breath is barely audible. Limp the arms hang palms up and fingers unenergetically curled. Motionlessness pervades the entirety of the black space, aside from one item.

_This light…what is this light?_

Closed eyelids twitch open, irritated by a dull golden light shining from above. Weakened arms reach out, searching. As delicate slender hands graze past a tired face the light gently pulsates.

_What in the-? _

Similarly delicate fingers pat the top of the head, found there is a circular ring.

_Is this, is this a-_

A halo grasped in the left hand is brought within eyesight. Shadowed purple eyes stare at the ring of pulsating gold. Befuddlement pulls silver brows towards the nose. Holding the halo in both hands, palms illuminated, he digs far into his memory. The sound of chain links clinking brings him back to the moment. Turning his head across his right shoulder a pair of leathery demon wings heave on their own. With widen eyes and a silent gasp he stares, afraid and mesmerized. He quickly realizes the wings are indeed attached to his back. Calming down, and further inspection reveals the dragon-esque parts are bound fast with tight chains tethered to the floor. Using the halo as a light source he waves it behind his back to find the chain latches, but there appear to be none as the chains plunge deep below the floor. Refusing to give up he lurches forward, only to feel a harsh tug from the binds. Pulling his legs from under himself he stretches them beyond his body.

_Where am I? How did I get here? Tch, seems stupid to ask both questions if I don't know the answer to one or the other. Think back, what was I doing before I woke up here. _

Closing his eyes again, he focused on the black inside his mind. For several minutes he sat meditative, but nothing came to him.

_Gah, this is ridiculous, I can't remember a damn thing. _

Looking again at the halo, he hoped it would give him answers. The light continued with its dull shine and gentle pulsating. Anger etched his face. Tightening his grasp on the ring he lifted his arm to throw the object away from himself. As his elbow became parallel with the floor, his fist close to his heart, the halo suddenly radiated warmth with each pulse.

_Why is this thing suddenly warm? ….For some reason…. I think it is mimicking my heartbeat. _

Placing the fingers of his other hand to his throat he touched to place of his pulse; indeed the halo was in rhythm with his own heart.

_That's right; I was taking a break from duty. I went to my room to rest because I began to feel faint. Headmaster was worried so he gave me a blood tablet. Damn things! I hate that I have to rely on them!_

The fingers at his neck clenched into a fist. Violently he punched himself in the upper thigh. The halo released a scorching pulse.

_Tsss! Argh! Damn thing. Why do I have this? I want to get rid of it… Hhhua, yet for some reason I believe this is my key out of here._

As his mood chilled to depression the halo's light became more vibrant. Glancing at the light his mind began to rewind, his entire existence unfolding before him.

_ The past is my weakness. Filled with loneliness and pain, I'm sorrowful. I've been searching for a reason to live, searching for something to break me free of my bondage; I've been feeling trapped without any sense of self and no hope of freedom. I'm cold, body and soul, I have no heart._

An orange light emanated from the halo.

_No, I do have a heart; it's just buried under an immense weight. The weight of knowing I'm different, unacceptable…tainted. A scourge on humanity as a half human, these wings are a testament to that. …I just… I just want to be accepted. Loved._

Again the halo shifted in temperature and color. A cooling blue filled the palm of his trembling hand.

_Yuki. …Yuki….she is, she….  
_Zero closed his eyes, resisting the liquid forming in the outer corners of his eyelids.

_I'm not fit for this world yet she has never once hated me, always been there for me. I'm that demonic destroyer and she the angelic savior._

The halo remained cool but the color changed to a dull red.

_Incorrect. We are the opposites, each other's opposites. Heh, a demonic savior relies on an angelic destroyer. Heaven won't accept me because I'm tainted and hollow, yet Hell won't accept me either because I care too much. All I desire is to break free of my past, of my tormented existence._

His wings heaved again, but with a renewed strength. Also the halo returned to a shining golden color, with a luke-warm sensation.

_I suppose this means I have to believe in myself._

Zero replaced the halo on his head as his wings shifted under the control of the chains.

_I will have to believe in myself, but I also suppose I'm not alone._

"Zero, Zero!"

Zero shifted his weight in the direction of the voice calling. As he rolled toward the direction of his bedroom door, Yuki stood at his beside with a worried expression.

"You were gone so long-"

Zero slowly opened his eyes. A softness greeted her.

"Are you okay?"

_Yuki…_

Zero smiled at his companion. Yuki turned her head to the side, "Seriously are you okay?" His smile did not diminish, he continued laying there staring into eyes that burned blood red.


End file.
